Diyelir Hegemony
Situated on the northern part and extending up to the northwestern fringes of the galaxy, Diyel Frontreia, commonly known as the Diyelir Hegemony, the Great Land of Martyrs, Lords of the 16 Personality Types, and Egotopia, and sometimes by its old title Diyel Grandiose, is a large empire-like state and a self proclaimed galactic superpower formed by a race of warrior-scientists known as the Diyelirs, whose sheer sense of self importance caused them to believe they ruled most of the known galaxy when in reality few knew of their existence. On the east are Triumvirate members, Chymerion Imperius and Nuzeikurga as well as its new ally Eteru while on the south lies the Empire of Shyr, who has not yet noticed their existence. History Formally established on the year 7164 BCE (Before Crisis Era) on the planet Filipino Prime from the ashes of a once ancient yet middling empire, the now Diyel Grandiose started out as a free commune, where its leaders are selected from the citizens who reached the topmost part of the ladder, and carefully elected based on their ability to answer trivia questions as well as their performance in beach volleyball. Thousands of years after, it evolved once more into a Warrior Monk order based on the teachings of its Prophet MEIER, spelled in all caps always, which soon conquered the world with its impressive skills in the art of the dance. MEIER himself was said to be amazing at the Robot. The unified global club was nearing the end of their digital age, having discovered the virtues of cat videos, and making great strides towards the beginning of their space age when various alien races started appearing in their territorial space, highly accelerating the scientific advancements of the ever-curious Diyelirs as they realized the sky was not in fact made of blue cheese. Perhaps by the work of fate or just their belligerent and idealistic nature, the fledgling space nation became the center of space drama when it got itself involved in the first-ever Galactic Civil War, acting as cheerleaders for the chad Formics. Thrown into the center of the warzone, this growing Diyelir Empire garnered the attention of other larger space factions due to their amazing barbecue grill, as well as constantly forwarding motions to create a galactic danceoff in order to decide the question of who could shake those hips the best. After the war which ended in an armistice and a peace agreement agreed on both sides, the Diyelirs became a thriving member of the international community, as everyone wanted one for a mascot. Their knowledge about the galaxy and the universe as a whole reached new heights at an exponential rate, way faster than they have ever expected. This catapulted their arsenals and technologies into the great machines of war and exploration that are still being used and regularly upgraded today. After all, this sliced bread and gunpowder stuff was really impressive. But when the Diyelirs are reaching the pinnacle of their achievements, their growing power was halted by the emergence of the Reapers and the following Galactic Reaper War, in which they hid away on their homeworld as everyone else bravely fought them off. As the ensuing war escalates to a degree where the galactic denizen's extinction are imminent, the Diyelirs stumbled into one desperate, last attempt to ensure the survival of their species. A space-time continuum manipulating device lost to records was salvaged by the Diyelirs, one that can bend the space on a planetary level and throw them into some sort of an interdimensional prison. They called this... THE VOID MACHINE. It worked, throwing the planet into an eternal winter. Diplomatic Relations The Diyelir Hegemony is the self proclaimed head of the Triumvirate Alliance, a claim ignored by the membership though they got a fancy desk to placate them after 24 hours of crying which have grown into what was called the Protedrome Assembly, an odd alliance of the most exotic races on the galaxy. Members of the original assembly included the Chrymerion Empire and Imperial Nuzeikurgan Swarm, with the newly inducted member being the thriving, semi-theocratic Eteruan Magocracy, who introduced the Diyelir to BDSM. Short-lived members included Drayxaso before they founded their own alliance, the Sol Hegemony, after realzing that the original alliance banned Tea. The Diyelir Hegemony considered themselves neutral and pragmatic to all other nations, but maintains a bit of animosity to nations verified to have hostile intentions to them, such as The Lan De Leon and NCLE, sending them mean letters in the mail and calling them "poo poo heads". They maintain small relations to the Ghashyr, whom they wish to have acknowledge their existence and stop asking Iammelon if they have any stray dogs left in the north. Military Due to the large span of its territory, the Hegemony's military forces are divided into different categories, each having its own unique function. There are three categories or military model classifications in the Diyelir military. There is first the Combat Dancers, highly trained in flamenco dancing and expected to lull the enemy into a false sense of security. Second comes the warrior brigade, who wield the finest pamphlets of mean words and offensive phrases so as to piece the enemies feelings and wound them at their heart. And finally the Theocratic Eteruan Magocrat Army (TEMA) which is primarily under the jurisdiction of the Eteruan people, a bunch of mages brought along and expected to provide snack and drink to the dancers after their exhausting routine.